Dirty
by Aguy Metavar
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke se conheceram na adolescência. Lá ele já era implacável e se assustou com seus sentimentos pela menina. Ele não queria sentir isso. Agora, dez anos depois, eles se reencontram. Ele, dono de um império industrial, herdado por uma desgraça familiar. Ela, uma excelente advogada, contratada para absolvê-lo. Nem todos os erros podem ser apagados. O amor pode ser boni


Capítulo 1- Primeiro

**Dez anos antes**

**SAKURA**

Primeiro dia na escola, Sakura! Vamos arrasar!

Eu não aguentava esse otimismo chato da Ino. Assim que descemos do carro do pai dela, na porta da escola, ela começou a gritar. Sorri de canto e empurrei seu ombro com o meu.

Entramos no colégio.

Primeiro ano colegial, aqui vamos nós.

Ino entrou na nossa sala feliz da vida, procurando garotos para namorar. Ela queria ser popular. Eu só queria não deixar que isso nos tornasse duas idiotas. Não demorou muito para ela perceber que nenhum garoto do nosso ano era bonito o suficiente para levá-la a ser a rainha do baile.

Que besteira!

Bom, tudo o que eu queria dessa escola era que as aulas fossem fáceis.

No almoço, Ino voltou para o seu objetivo de encontrar o namorado perfeito.

Foi quando um loiro de olhos muitos azuis entrou no refeitório fazendo um escândalo. Muitos riram. Ino se interessou. Porque ele podia ser meio idiota, mas era evidentemente popular.

Atrás dele, entraram outros dois caras que não eram da nossa turma. Um moreno de pele bronzeada, que falava com um gordo estranho. E por último aquele que me fez perder o fôlego. Ele tinha a pele clara, olhos e cabelos negros. Ele era absolutamente lindo!

Engoli em seco, admirada, sem perceber que a Ino estava me puxando na direção do grupo dos terceiranistas.

O emblema no uniforme deles indicava que eram formandos, enquanto nós éramos calouras.

Olá, eu sou Ino Yamanaka, essa é Sakura Haruno! – quis me bater quando vi que os quatro vieram escutar a apresentação ridícula que ela fez.

Puxei meu braço do dela, irritada.

Ino, deixa de ser babaca! Ninguém te perguntou nada! Ouvi uma risadinha baixa, olhei para ele enfezada. Ele podia ser lindo, mas não ia rir da minha cara. – Não sei do que está rindo!

Falei com o garoto que tinha me tirado o fôlego.

O que foi uma grande burrice, porque ele aumentou o sorriso, olhando diretamente para mim.

Obrigado pela informação, Ino, nós somos Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba e Choji. – Ele ia apontando de si para os amigos, enquanto os apresentava.

O loiro palhaço ficou com os olhos cravados em mim, mas isso não me incomodava tanto quanto o fato de que Sasuke também o fez.

É um prazer. – Kiba se aproximou e puxou a mão da Ino para beijá-la.

Pronto. Ela tinha achado o rei do baile, agora eu poderia estudar em paz.

Quando voltei a olhar para frente. Sasuke e Naruto já estavam distantes. Andavam lado a lado, enquanto os outros os seguiam.

Antes que eu seguisse meu caminho, Sasuke olhou para trás e me deu outro sorriso daquele.

Minha respiração ficou errada.

Ele é uma graça, pode me agradecer. – Ino bateu o ombro no meu, sorrindo.

Você só faz vergonha. – eu ainda estava constrangida do quanto aquele garoto tinha mexido comigo.

**SASUKE**

Naruto fez sua entrada triunfal de primeiro dia de aula. Falando alto e chamando a atenção de todos.

Então aquelas duas vieram na nossa direção. A loira passaria batida pela minha percepção, mas a rosada... Ela seria o meu objetivo desse ano, talvez conseguisse antes disso.

Ela era absolutamente linda e, por mais que eu tenha percebido que o Naruto a queria, dessa vez eu não iria abrir mão. Ele sabia que numa disputa entre eu e ele, ela seria minha.

Eu quero a loira. – Kiba disse e o gordo chiou.

Porra, por que eu nunca posso escolher?

Porque você não vai conseguir pegar nem se quiser. – Kiba explicou o óbvio. Choji se enfureceu e saiu de perto de nós.

Rimos os três do ataque dele e então Naruto me olhou.

Essa não, Naruto. Talvez depois...

Depois do que, cara? Depois que você pegar? Eu não vou desistir, Sasuke, espero que saiba.

Espero que a nossa amizade não acabe por isso. Eu sempre abro mão para você, mas dessa vez eu quero.

Não sei porque está fazendo tanta questão! Ficou encantadinho?

Apenas ri. Meu amigo não podia saber o quanto de verdade tinha naquela fala. Eu fiquei encantado. Ela não se atirou em cima de nós como a amiga oferecida tinha feito. Ela tinha se tornado um desafio em dois minutos. E aqueles olhos verdes...

Continuei andando, Naruto ia esquecer isso. E eu "queria" a Rosada.

**Presente**

**SAKURA**

Esse podia ser o emprego que eu esperei por quase dez anos. Para finalmente poder ter a minha estabilidade.

Tantos anos sacrificados... agora eu tinha conquistado o renome como a melhor criminalista do estado. Essa empresa seria a minha escada para o sucesso financeiro e renome em todo o país.

Saí do elevador no andar jurídico da Sharingan Corp. Fui recepcionada por uma mulher morena de sorriso simpático: TenTen.

O senhor Orochimaru irá recebê-la em breve, Srª Haruno.

Agradeci e sentei, abrindo o meu blaser. Fiquei mesmerizada com a sala. As paredes de vidro, apresentavam uma linda vista da cidade. A outra, dava uma visão completa para os cubículos, que não pareciam das empresas em que trabalhei, e os escritórios de canto, que deviam ter uma dessas vistas aqui.

Um senhor de cabelos negros e lisos, compridos, entrou na sala, trajando um terno extremamente alinhado.

Eu até poderia dizer que ele era bonito, apesar de seus olhos me darem arrepios. Bom, ele sabia quem eu era e por isso o encarei destemida, levantando-me e fechando o blaser antes de apertar a sua mão.

Haruno, a maior "closer" dos últimos três anos. Você é uma estrela! Desculpe a intromissão, e talvez até um pouco de falta de ética, mas qual é a sua idade?

Bom, se essa for a única intromissão, respondo sem problemas. – Ele sorriu e assentiu. – Tenho vinte e cinco.

Você se graduou em Direito aos vinte anos e em menos de cinco já fez um nome para si mesma. Queremos você aqui conosco, Sakura Haruno.

Achei que sim. – Sorri presunçosa.

Dê o seu preço, estamos dispostos a pagar.

Cerrei os olhos, encarando quão sério ele estava. Por sorte Naruto me ajudou quando eu disse que tinha um bom emprego em vista. É claro que ele se ofereceu para pagar o que eu quisesse, mas trabalhar para um amigo não seria uma boa ideia. E Naruto era um excelente amigo. Ele e sua esposa, Hinata, eram anjos da guarda para mim.

Bom, graças ao Naruto eu tinha uma noção do quanto pedir.

Nós nos sentamos e eu lhe dei o meu preço. Srº Orochimaru apenas sorriu e me olhou com olhos afiados. Talvez ele esperasse que eu sendo tão jovem seria idiota.

Temi, achando que talvez estivesse sendo muito ousada no meu pedido salarial. Mas ele apenas assentiu e me empurrou o contrato para que eu o lesse.

Tinha uma cláusula de confidencialidade. Eu só conheceria o caso após assinar o contrato de serviço com a empresa. Tinham cláusulas bastante firmes sobre a minha saída. Aparentemente dinheiro não era problema, mas eles praticamente ditariam quando eu poderia sair. Orochimaru me deixou pensando enquanto uma urgência demandou sua atenção. Pediu que eu o aguardasse, que ele não demoraria.

Continuei a leitura do documento e estava gostando pouco do que estava lendo. Tinha algo esquisito por trás da minha contratação.

Comecei a pensar no porquê eles precisavam de uma criminalista em uma empresa de eletrônicos e tecnologia. A Sharingan era grande, estava batendo de frente com a Apple no mercado.

Recebi uma mensagem de Ino:

"Amiga, conseguiu o emprego? Estamos com saudades, quando você vem nos visitar? Kiba mandou perguntar se você vem para o aniversário de Kenji, senão eles vão pescar.

Beijos, não trabalhe demais, meus pais estão com saudades."

Eu precisava desse emprego. Chega de casos de porta de cadeia. Chega de trabalhar com os criminosos em troca de nome. Eu alcancei um nome, agora faltava o dinheiro.

Assinei o papel sem pensar duas vezes. Eles queriam me empregar e eu queria trabalhar, ganhando muito para isso!

Levantei da mesa, cansada de esperar pelo Orochimaru. Procurei a recepcionista, Tenten, e me informei sobre onde ele estaria. Ela disse que estaria na sua sala, e me indicou o local, acompanhando-me até lá.

Escutei vozes alteradas, mas Tenten abriu a porta e anunciou que "a advogada" queria vê-lo.

"Ah, ótimo, mande que ela entre."

Entrei sem esperar que Tenten repassasse o recado.

Assim que entrei, Orochimaru pegou o contrato da minha mão.

Essa é Sakura Haruno, a melhor criminalista da cidade, Sasuke. – Ele se virou para mim. – Sakura, esse é o CEO da Sharingan Corp., Sasuke Uchiha.

Meu coração parou. Era ele. Tantos anos depois.

Sasuke trazia uma expressão de surpresa e o olhar furioso que ele deu para Orochimaru me fez ver que ele não tinha mudado. Ele ainda era um monstro. E eu ainda era indesejada por ele.

Orochimaru tinha o contrato em mãos, assinado. Eu era funcionaria de Sasuke.

Sai pela porta, sem pensar no que dizer. Caminhei rápido na direção da saída. Meus saltos batendo no chão com força.

Senti uma mão no meu braço:

Sakura, eu não sabia. Ele disse que ia conseguir uma advogada para mim. Eu não sabia que era você.

Puxei meu braço com força, olhando dentro dos olhos negros dele. Meu coração batia descompassado e minhas pernas bambearam. Meu corpo lembrava o quanto eu o amei, mas meu cérebro era mais esperto e ficou de boca fechada.

Apenas virei de costas e esperei na frente do elevador.

Ouvi os passos se distanciando, enquanto sentia os olhares de Tenten sobre mim.

**SASUKE**

Ela nem sequer falou comigo.

Minhas vontades sobre ela estavam acima do que se pode considerar normal, mas não foi suficiente para me fazer avançar sobre ela como um animal.

Voltei para a sala de Orochimaru, encontrando-o ao telefone.

Eu sinto muito, mas a senhorita assinou um contrato. Amanhã, às oito e meia, Haruno. – ele desligou o telefone.

Eu tinha certeza de que tinha desligado na cara dela.

Quem mandou você contrata-la?

Orochimaru teve a displicência de me olhar como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

Ora, Sasuke, ela é a melhor criminalista. Você devia saber que eu a contrataria. O seu caso é complicado, e eu acreditei que aquele "problema" de infância tivesse ficado para trás. Ela é competente, vai livrá-lo da cadeia.

Aproximei-me da mesa dele, segurando-o pelo colarinho.

Orochimaru apenas sorriu. Segurando minhas mãos.

O que você prefere? Uma situação brevemente constrangedora ou uma vida na prisão e perder tudo o que tem? – Ele segurou as minhas mãos. – Acalme-se, garoto, vamos tirar você dessa. Ela vai ser útil, você vai ver.

Olhei em seus olhos de águia e saí de sua sala, voltando ao meu escritório.

Assim que entrei, ofusquei o vidro, precisando de privacidade.

Olhei para a minha mão. Eu não estava pronto para vê-la. Nunca estaria. Mas agora, ela era a única que poderia me ajudar.

Deus, como ela estava linda. Absurdamente linda. Aqueles olhos verdes...

Enchi o copo até quase a boca e virei a dose que ardeu meus lábios.

Ela estava na minha vida novamente. Eu só esperava que não bagunçasse mais do que me ajudaria a arrumar a merda feita.


End file.
